


Kinks for your quarantine

by Kiyaji



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Multi-Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Blood, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Bondage, Breeding, Choking, Control, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominance, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Electricity, Electrocution, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forced, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Hate Sex, Hypnotism, Jealousy, Kidnapped, Kink, Knifeplay, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Verse, One Shot, Pregnancy Kink, Protective, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scarification, Scars, Sexual Abuse, Shock, Snuff, Somnophilia, Stalker, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Yandere, Yuri, prisoner, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaji/pseuds/Kiyaji
Summary: Some one-shots from the darkest dungeons of my mind. Gotta get through quarantine somehow...right?WARNING: These are VERY EXPLICIT, VERY DARK, and are NOT FOR EVERYONE. Tags related to each story will be listed in the notes, PLEASE read through them all and make sure they're definitely what you want before you read. *Assume all stories are non-con*You can request characters/kinks, and I'll consider them!*Do not read if you are under 18 and/or considered to be under the adult age in your country**All characters are aged to be at least 18 years old*I am human garbage. Enjoy! :)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kibutsuji Muzan/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kochou Shinobu/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader, Shinazugawa Sanemi/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Tokoyami Fumikage/Reader, Tomioka Giyuu/Reader
Comments: 46
Kudos: 546





	1. A/N And request queue/rules

Hi all! I want to preface this by saying WOW. I never expected there to be so many of you kinky fuckers out there. Thank you all so much for your support and kind words! I will be taking a quick break to catch up on my IRL responsibilities, but I will resume posting this coming Monday, the 13th, sorry for the delay! Below will be the queue for requests, as well as my own ideas (that may be switched out/pushed back depending on how I feel) I'll see you all soon~ Have a wonderful weekend. :)

QUEUE: (Updated 4/16/2020)

<strike>1.) Request by..idk, a loaf of bread, and TwilaOkami: Bakugo x Strong, stubborn, protective female reader with a wolf quirk (In progress, ETA: 10-11pm EST)</strike> Completed! 

2.) Non-request (but inspired by Nightymei) Hisoka x reader, (Bondage, light blood play, kidnapping)

3.) Request by JaxitheGreat: Dominant All Might x Shy Reader

4.) Request by Inokatsu: Demon Tanjiro x Reader

5.) Request by Anon: Dubcon Overhaul x Virgin quirkless reader (I actually have no idea where this comment ended up, but it's in my inbox so... OUR CONTRACT IS BOUND, HUMAN)

6.) Request by Doki_Dakota: non-con Endeavor x Reader

7.) Request by Corbenik: Garou x Reader 

Queue will be updated at least once daily :)

EDIT: Requests are not guaranteed. Don't make a request if you'll be upset that I don't choose to write it or I ignore it.   
I will generally comment and let you know that I'll be writing it; if I don't, you can assume it's either a maybe or a no. 

Please remember that I'm a real person with responsibilities and emotions~ 

I will typically try to do one piece a day, so please be patient, I will get to your request eventually as long as it's in queue <3 

Thank you all so much! I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the stories :) 

Because I'm receiving so many now, here are some **RULES FOR REQUESTS:**

1.) Under **NO CIRCUMSTANCES** will I write a minor reader or character in a sexual situation. These are stories for adults, about adults. Any requests that ask for or sound like they're asking for reader/characters under 18 will be deleted, **no exceptions**. Also if I get the feeling you're underage, I'll ignore your request. No, I won't elaborate. 

2.) You **CAN** request characters from animes that are not tagged. However, I like to know the characters that I'm writing, so I may pass it up if I don't know them or aren't interested in the anime.

3.) ...I'm out of ideas for rules...FOR NOW >:0 Thanks for the requests <3 


	2. Shinsou Hitoshi x Reader- Under my control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hitoshi Shinsou x Reader
> 
> Shinsou had promised himself to let you come to him on your own, but when you get a new boyfriend, he doesn't have a choice but to show you the way...right?
> 
> Tag warnings: Mind Control, Hypnosis, Yandere Shinsou, Non-Con, Stalker, Murder (not of reader), Loss of virginity, blood warning

(Shinsou POV)

The purple-haired boy had first met you in High School. Amidst a sea of people who feared and mislabeled him for his quirk, you had been the only one to show him kindness, treat him as an aspiring hero, rather than doomed to be a villain. He had quickly fallen head over heels for you.

His love manifested itself slowly, at first. Because you were in the hero course, he didn't have as much time with you as he would have liked, but he made up for it in other ways. He'd watch you laugh with your friends in the cafeteria and leave snacks in your locker if he noticed you didn't eat enough at lunch. If you were out sick, he'd stop by your house to bring you medicine and notes from class that Midoriya let him copy. He'd follow you home from school to make sure you were safe. He liked to keep his distance; admire and protect you from afar. He wanted to let you pursue your dreams to the fullest without him getting in your way. You'd come to him on your own eventually, he thought. He had expected your popularity...after all, you were kind, beautiful, and smart, but it still grated his nerves when a boy would hang around you, flirt with you, or confess his feelings. But Shinsou trusted you; Because you were so focused on your education, you had always turned them down. The first boy to confess to you became the talk of the school when, later that same week, he had transferred to a little-known school over two hours away. No one could wrap their heads around it...I mean, who in their right minds would transfer, without a word, from the famous UA school to some small-time school in the middle of nowhere? Of course, there were plenty more confessions. One in particular came from an upperclassman, who refused to take no for an answer. As fate would have it, he had an encounter with a villain that left him with a leg that was broken beyond repair. With his quirk relying on the use of his legs, he was forced to drop out of the hero course. Coincidentally, his parents were asked by the hero agency they worked at to transfer to a new country. They accepted and brought their family with them, and the upperclassman was never heard from again.

After High School, he was accepted as a sidekick in the same agency as you. When Shinsou told you the news, your eyes had lit up with excitement. You told him about how you were happy to be working with someone you knew and trusted. Seeing you that happy to know he'd be with you nearly made him lose control. He wanted to make you his, then and there. Outwardly, he stayed calm. He had feelings for you, and he knew you had feelings for him, so it was only a matter of time before you were together...no need to rush anything. But when it was time to part ways and go home, he had spent the majority of that night furiously pumping his cock, a fire burning in his belly as he replayed your words in his mind over and over. Imagining you writhing underneath him, begging for him to take you and make you his. You were his, completely. 

\----

After a few months into working at the agency; you two had fallen into a routine of walking home together. Coincidentally, you both lived on the same street, so it just made sense to do so. He enjoyed this time together immensely. Although you both worked side by side most of the day, none of that time was as intimate as this. He loved listening to you talk about your dreams for the future, your ideas, your innermost thoughts...So when one day you had told him that you'd be staying late to finish up some paperwork and told him to go ahead without you, he felt an ache in his chest as if he'd been tossed aside. He waited in an alley across from the agency to make sure you got home safely. He hadn't been waiting more than a few minutes before you had already come down to the front of the building. But instead of starting your walk home...you waited. _For what?_ He thought. He watched you occasionally glance at your phone, a gentle smile on your face. He started to get annoyed. What...or _who _was causing that smile? His question was answered soon after, when she looked up and waved at a man, beaming with happiness. Shinsou's blood ran cold. Disbelief-no, anger- froze him where he stood. His face was pure murderous intention, hidden in the darkness. You and this mystery man began walking home. Shinsou tailed behind, cold eyes watching intently as the two of you talked and laughed together. He nearly screamed out when the two of you held hands. He felt utterly betrayed. He had taken care of you all this time, helped you achieve your goals, kept you safe, and this is how you treated him? Tossed him aside for this piece of trash. He let you take your time, gave you the space you needed to grow. When you reached your house, the man didn't go inside, but you kissed his cheek and said goodnight to each other. Shinsou made up his mind; after he took care of this _garbage_, he would bring his little lamb home to him.

He would finally show you that you were **his**.

\-----(Your POV)-----

You gently closed your front door, nearly dancing in quiet excitement as the butterflies in your stomach finally started to settle down. You had never dated anyone before, so you had decided to try your hand at meeting someone on a dating app. In your mind, he was the perfect guy and a total gentleman. You couldn't wait to tell Shinsou all about it, you were sure he'd be happy for you. You two had basically become inseparable during these last few months, and he was always so supportive of you. You took off your shoes and coat, flipped on a few lights and started making dinner. You practically danced around your kitchen, giddy with these new feelings. You were about to put your food in the oven when you heard a quiet knock at the door. You quickly went to the door and unlocked it, expecting to see your date standing there. Instead, it was Shinsou. His silhouette loomed in the doorway, wearing dark clothing. "Shinsou?" You asked. "Are you alright? What happened?" You were worried for him. He had never shown up at your doorstep like this, and he always gave you a warm smile when he saw you. This time was different...His expression was cold as he stared down at you, completely silent. A chill ran down your spine. Was this really him?

Softly, he finally spoke. "...Do you know what you've done to me?" his cold, low voice caused you to take an involuntary step back in fear. "What are you talking about? You replied. "I don't underst-" You were frozen in place. Shinsou's lips pulled into a small smirk as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him. You felt funny and confused, realizing he had used his quirk on you. He closed the distance between you, bringing his large warm hands up to brush against your face, tucking a stray strand of hair behind your ear. "So soft," He whispered, his face inches from yours. "I've waited for this moment for so long." Fear rang through your body as you realized he was covered in blood. A crimson streak lay stark against your skin where he had touched you. His hands roamed down your sides, giving you goosebumps. "Turn around." He growled. Your body moved on it's own, obeying him absolutely. He hugged you from behind, burying his face in your neck and inhaling deeply. He let out a small groan as he rubbed his hard member against your backside, his arms wrapped around you in an iron-like grip, as if you could slip away from him. You were swimming in emotion, still in disbelief that that this is your friend Shinsou, who had always been so gentle, so caring. _What if it's someone with a copy-cat quirk? _You reasoned with yourself. _This can't be him. This isn't the Shinsou I know. _He grabbed at your breasts with a sudden hunger, desperate to get as close as possible to you. You wished you could show emotion, say something, anything, but his quirk was impenetrable in strength; you knew he had been honing it's skill ever since the sports festival in High School. He'd always refused to use his quirk on you before, even for practice; but now he seemed to take pleasure in it- in the fact that you were entirely under his control. His lips brushed against your neck, peppering it with kisses, which became more rough as he worked his way down your shoulder. One hand still groped at your breasts, while the other moved down to your pants, unbuttoning your last defense in one swift movement. His fingers slid underneath your panties, cupping the heat of your core. "Let me hear your beautiful noises." He commanded, and you gasped. Still unable to speak, you cried out as his fingers began roughly circling your clit, setting a brutal pace and pulling an involuntary moan from your lips. You hated that him for doing this to you, but you also hated your body for betraying you and finding pleasure in this, your slit already slick with arousal. His erection pressed firmly against your back, growing harder as your cries of pleasure rang out. His other hand slid down to join the other, teasing your inner folds, then slipping one finger into your slick core, then another. His fingers curled against your front wall, sending a new wave of intense pleasure through you. You whimpered with need as his hands suddenly pulled away. He chuckled a bit as he scooped you up in his arms. From this angle, you could see the intense hunger in his eyes, the Shinsou you knew completely missing from his gaze. He pulled you against his broad chest as he made his way through your house with ease, heading straight for your bedroom. Dread shook through you as you realized he knew _exactly_ where to go, as if he had an intimate knowledge of the layout...as if he had been there multiple times already, when he had never been inside...as far as you knew. He kicked open the door to your room, tossing you onto your bed. You couldn't see him now, unable to move despite your desperate attempts to break free. You heard him undo his belt, tossing it and other articles of clothing to the floor. He came up behind you now, pulling out a pocket knife and using it to tear open your pants and panties. You gasped as the cold metal slid across your skin, threatening to bite into you at any moment. He ripped them further, pulling them from your body and tossing them behind you. His hands were eager to explore your body, groping and grasping everywhere he could. He pulled you to your knees, pushing your head into the mattress while your ass pointed up, fully exposing you to him. His fingers resumed their work, skillfully moving in and out of you and renewing the fire in your belly; your moans music to his ears. He positioned himself against you, rubbing his thick, hard cock against your folds before abruptly shoving himself into you. You nearly screamed as he tore your hymen and stretched your walls. He leaned forward, pressing himself against you. "Still a virgin..." He purred, his warm, ragged breath tickling your ear. "I'm happy to be the one to take it...if it had been someone else...." he hissed, his grip on you tightening, causing you to groan in pain. "I might have...totally...lost it..." he emphasized his words deeply. You would have shivered at his words...had you been able to. His dangerous words swam in your ears, threatening pain. He began trailing kisses down your back. "You don't need anyone else but me...You're mine. And only mine." He growled. Pulling his length out from you to the tip, then slamming back in, he began roughly fucking you at a punishing pace. Your broken cries were muffled by the sheets, as his own moans rang out. "Move for me baby." He grunted, and your body was released just in time for the tight knot in your belly to snap, sending an intense orgasm throughout you. You shook with pleasure, gripping the sheets as tightly as you could. His strong hand held you down, seemingly prepared for you to try to escape, but you were too exhausted to attempt anything. When he realized this, he let up on you, and brought his hands to your hips, holding you in a vice-like grip as he slammed into you. The walls of your pussy spasmed and milked his cock, threatening to send him over the edge. He stopped momentarily, flipping your exhausted body onto your back before resuming his rough pace. You raised your arms in a weak attempt to push him off of you, but he easily grabbed your wrists and slammed them above your head, panting as he neared his climax. His cock grew stiffer and burned with warmth. With a final rough thrust, he spilled his seed deep inside of you, and you felt the warmth spread through your abdomen. He hovered over you, panting raggedly before kissing your forehead. Your body ached and burned, the mixture of Shinsou's quirk and him fucking you too much for both your body and mind to handle. Although his quirk had given you the freedom to move, you were unable to lift even a finger. He pressed his forehead against yours. "Go to sleep, my little lamb. I'm not finished with you yet." He whispered. Your heavy eyelids closed, following his command.


	3. Bakugo x Reader- The strongest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo x Reader requested by Katsuki’s gf!
> 
> Tag warnings: Humiliation, Degradation, Spit, Non-con, Domination, Face fucking
> 
> Bakugo was always the top of his class, excelling at everything he did. That is, until you transferred into his class. He wants to prove himself again, and he'll do whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So umm...400+ words in, I accidentally closed the tab and lost everything. I felt my soul leave my body. I can only hope for a swift death.
> 
> I've learned my lesson on saving frequently. Sorry for the delay~ ^^;

From the moment (Y/N) had graduated from UA, the world of heroes was taken by storm. Top agencies from around the globe practically fell over themselves trying to get her to join them. Throughout her time at UA, she maintained and graduated with the top scores in the school. She placed first in the sports festival...three years in a row. During her internship, she played a key role in the arrest of one of the most active villains of the time. She had dual quirks, each powerful enough on their own to make her an asset to be sought after. In the publics eye, she was the picture-perfect face of the newest generation of heroes. With her friendly disposition and strong personality, she was well loved by her classmates. In comparison, the one who always came second received almost no attention. Katsuki Bakugo was used to always being the strongest, until you had transferred into his class halfway through the first year through recommendation. From that moment on, no matter how hard he worked, how many countless hours he poured into training, or sweat and blood shed for the sake of being the best, it was all futile when compared to (Y/N)'s achievements. For his entire high school career, he was forced to live in her shadow. As his anger and frustration grew, his ultimate goal slowly shifted from becoming the number one hero to becoming strong enough to take his revenge on (Y/N). To completely dominate her. To make her beg for his forgiveness. In the end, his hard work didn't go completely unnoticed. A single group praised him for his dedication, promised him their support, and treated him as one their own: the league of villains. So began his spiral into a sinister path.

\----- 

You let out a sigh of relief. Finally, all your reports from that day's encounters were finished. You had barely made it to work on time that morning, sidetracked by a few small-time villains, assisting in arrests, and even helping to put out a large fire in a nearby building. Such mornings were typical for one of the strongest heroes. You barely had a moment's rest before the majority of the agency was called for an emergency briefing. The leader himself led the gathering, meaning this case was not to be taken lightly. "There's been organized villain activity in the Tokyo area." He began, his face solemn. "High amounts of damage. There have been no confirmed deaths yet but..." He hesitated for a moment, uncertain how to continue. "There have been sixteen reports of pro heroes disappearing after being assigned to the case." The room erupted into chatter. "Sixteen heroes? That's insane." You thought. The amount was unprecedented, and everyone was understandably nervous. He continued with a disheartening lack of information. There were an estimated eight villains, meaning they were extremely strong to be able to take down as many heroes as they have without being caught. Your agency was to send ten groups of four, making the mission a massive undertaking to say the least. Because of the urgency of the situation, you had to leave that night to begin the patrol. With no accurate location to work with, each group was assigned to an area where the crimes and disappearances happened more frequently.

Your group met in a district consisting mainly of abandoned warehouses. With each building holding a possibility of being a hideout, you all had to inspect them thoroughly. To make things quicker, the group split into pairs, but not before carefully following all protocols, making sure your communication equipment worked, and coming up with a plan of action. If either pair were to spot any suspicious person or persons, they would attempt to not engage before calling for backup. With everyone clear on the plan, they split up. Because you were the strongest of the group, you were paired with the newest member, who was nicknamed 'Pop.' Although he seemed nervous at first, Pop relaxed after the two of you had spent more than an hour searching building after building. "Stay alert," You reminded him. "You never know when a villain might sneak up on you!" Not a moment passed before you thought you heard a carefully placed footstep, causing you to stop in your tracks. "Pop, get the-" you were cut off by your communicators going off. "_They're here! _" The voice crackled. "_We've made contact, requesting backup! _" without hesitation, Pop ran off towards the other pair. With his speed quirk, you couldn't stop him before he was already out of sight. You knew the others needed your help ASAP, but you felt uneasy turning your back on this warehouse. As if to confirm your fears, you heard the distinctive sound of knuckles cracking. You quickly got into a defensive stance, your experience and skill evident in your movements. You carefully moved towards the sound, eyes scanning the dimly lit area. "Ha...it must be my lucky day." A familiar voice rang out, seeming to bounce off of every wall and make it impossible to pinpoint. You spun around, alert for any movement. The doors of the warehouse suddenly slammed shut, and by the sound of it you didn't need to check them to tell that they were far more sturdy than their appearance would lead you to believe. Your momentary distraction was all the man needed to make his move. You heard movement from the rafters and looked up to see a figure dropping with an explosion. You barely had time to get out of the way before a crater was left where you had just stood, your clothes singed in places from the blast. He stood up and showed his face, confirming the voice. Katsuki Bakugo. "(Y/N)...Everyone's _favorite little hero_." He taunted. He lunged towards you with his quirk, catching you by the shoulder and grabbing you by the back of the neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said when you tried to move from his grasp. "I'm sure you remember my quirk..." he brought his lips next to your ear, his voice becoming low and dangerous. "All it takes is one...little...spark...and this reunion might end too soon." If this had happened back at UA, you wouldn't have hesitated to test that. You had fought him dozens of times, and you had been confident in your ability to defeat him. But now...something was different. He felt stronger, more practiced, more precise. More _dangerous_. A shiver ran through your body, and he chuckled a bit. "You finally realized the difference between us? Took you long enough, dumb bitch." He yanked your head back, forcing you to look up at him. You glared at him, and he smirked. "I'm going to have so much fun _breaking you_." He growled. He had originally planned to overpower you with his quirk, slowly torture you to death and be done with you forever. But his eyes grazed over the holes burned in your clothes, exposing parts of your soft, untouched skin. The glare you gave him as you realized there was nothing you could do against him made his cock twitch. He wanted to make you his personal fucktoy, for him to use and abuse whenever he felt like it. But first, he had to teach you your place. You froze as you felt his tongue against your neck, tracing up to your jawline and leaving a trail of saliva that dripped down your chest. "I found a fun new trick." he whispered. "My saliva has the same properties as my sweat. In fact, it's even more explosive. Want to help me test it?" Fear shook your body. "Please...don't..." you spoke softly, afraid to make any movement. "What was that? Say it louder for me." he growled, trailing his fingers down your throat as a threat. "please don't hurt me..." you begged. You felt ashamed. You had never been in this position before, always being careful, always being the strongest. He was forcing you to experience a newfound taste of weakness. He spun you towards him, pulling you against his sturdy build. He paused for a moment, staring into your eyes. You averted your gaze, embarrassed by the situation. "Look at me." He commanded, but you hesitated. "I said _look at me_." He gripped your jaw tightly, forcing you to face him. "You're not a big shot anymore, you're just my toy to use however I want. _So act like it_." His lips crashed against yours, biting onto your lower lip and causing you to gasp from the pain. He used the opportunity to slip his tongue inside your mouth, his saliva mingling with yours; filling you with terror at the thought of him setting it off at any given moment. He pushed you onto your knees and held the back of your head firmly with one hand, while the other quickly undid the buttons of his pants, pulling out his fully erect cock. He brought your head forward, brushing his tip against your lips. "Try anything and I'll blow you to bits, got it?" He threatened. You nodded. "Open your mouth." You hesitated for a moment, then complied. You felt absolutely helpless, unable to fight back in any way. _Exactly what he wanted_. Without warning, he shoved himself past your soft lips, groaning lightly at the new warmth. He set a wild pace, fucking your face with reckless abandon. His cock kept hitting the back of your throat, making you nearly choke. After what felt like an eternity, he suddenly pulled your face tightly against him, your nose brushing against his pubic hair. He held your head firmly in place as you tried to push against him, unable to breath. You fell to the floor gasping when he released you, tears and drool streaming down your face as you tried to regain your breath. Bakugo got to his knees, shoving your back against the cold concrete floor. He teased the head of his cock against your folds, the slick from your mouth easily allowing him entrance. In one quick movement, he pushed into you and began fucking you without allowing you a moment to adjust. "What a good little fuck doll," He purred, holding your legs up over his shoulders as he ground into your hot core. Your body felt good, and you hated it. Hated that you were entirely at his mercy. "Who do you belong to?" He groaned, trailing his tongue over your breasts and up your neck, his pace quickening and becoming uneven. "I belong to you!" You cried out, and you felt his cock twitch inside you, spurting ropes of cum against your cervix. 

"_Good girl_."


	4. Shinobu x Reader- New friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinobu x Reader requested by andynyxx!
> 
> Tag warnings: Yuri, Dub-con, Dominant Shinobu, Aphrodisiac, Edging
> 
> Shinobu finds a new test subject, turning the worst night of your life into your best.

An eerie stillness hung over the forest, broken only by your loud footsteps hitting the ground as you ran. The bright light of the moon would have been calming and beautiful, had you not been running for your life. Your hand was clasped over your right arm, blood streaming from a deep bite mark that left you light headed. Despite the pain, you kept running; this was the one chance you'd get to escape. You could barely wrap your head around the sheer amount of bad luck you had encountered that night. You had gotten lost on your way home from foraging in the woods. As the sun had quickly set, you became more and more panicked. The more you walked, the more it seemed that the forest moved around you; you passed the same trees multiple times, crossed a stream from the same side twice, and when you had placed a stick in the ground to make sure you weren't going in circles, you looked forward and saw the same stick more than ten feet ahead of you, though you hadn't taken more than a step. You had eventually neared a clearing where you met a man, or rather, demon, who had attacked you. You thought that would be the end, and you had resigned yourself to your fate, until a mysterious woman had appeared, dressed in a uniform and a butterfly patterned haori. The demon was momentarily distracted by her, allowing you a chance to escape while the two engaged in battle.

You began to slow down, panting hard with exhaustion. In the distance, you could see the faint glow of light from your village. You breathed a sigh of relief, you'd finally made it to the edge of the woods.

"Good evening!" You heard a cheery voice call out from behind you. You wheeled around, coming face to face with the mystery woman. With her soft, petite body, you felt bad for thinking she wouldn't have made it away from the demon alive. You questioned whether she was a demon herself; she managed to get away from the other, and you hadn't noticed a single sound indicating her presence. She had a soft smile on her face as if she were greeting a close acquaintance and not some random demon attack victim in the middle of the woods. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked, her otherworldly purple eyes fixed on your bleeding arm. "Ah...I'm fine, I'll visit the doctor when I get back to the village." You replied, still out of breath from running for so long. "May I?" She asked, stepping forward and gesturing to the bite. You hesitated, then nodded; still wary of her. _A demon wouldn't have asked, right?_ You thought to yourself. She carefully held your arm with her soft hands, gently moving the fabric of your blouse away from the wound. Giving it a careful examination, she hummed; seemingly intrigued. "Do you know how demons are created?" She asked, tilting her head slightly as she looked into your eyes. You could have sworn you saw a hint of mischief, but you attributed it to your dizziness. You shook your head. The elders in your village talked about demons, but you had never believed they were real until now. "When a powerful demon shares blood with their victim, they'll become one too." She said, resting her finger on her chin in thought. "Although there are only a few strong enough to do so, we still must make sure to check every time someone is attacked. If you'll please lie down, I can examine you." She sounded cheerful, helping to reassure you. You were all too eager; afraid to become a monster. You lowered yourself to the ground, careful of your wound. The woman pulled a bandage from her pockets, wrapping it around your arm to stop the bleeding. 

She knelt beside you and began her work with solemnity, skilled fingers brushing along your sides. She pressed into a small cut, and hummed when you winced. She began unbuttoning your blouse, making your face turn bright red. "Is that really necessary...?" You asked sheepishly, avoiding her gaze. "I'm afraid so." She replied. "I need to be _very thorough_ in my search...you don't want to become a demon, do you?" You shook your head. She went back to work, pulling open the fabric to expose your torso. The cool night air wisped across your skin, giving you goosebumps. Her fingertips glided along your collarbone, trailing down your sternum towards your abdomen. She poked and prodded all over, finally lingering over your bra. She unclasped it from the front, taking away your last defense. She began to knead at your soft mounds, bringing heat to both your face and between your legs. She smiled slightly, not missing your shy expression. She used both hands to cusp your breasts, thumbs brushing over your nipples and making them harden. You weren't sure what this had to do with the examination, but you couldn't deny that it felt amazing. She moved your legs apart and repositioned herself between them. Hands hooked under your hips, pulling your pants towards her to reveal your plush thighs and panties. You gasped as she brought her face to one of your pert nipples, licking and sucking while she hummed, sending vibrations through your chest. Her hand gently brushed against your clothed core, tearing a soft moan from your lips. Her sweet, musky perfume washed over you, making your head swim with pleasure. She slipped your panties to the side, rubbing against your slick folds with more intensity and teasing at your sensitive clit. You subconsciously ground your hips forward, desperately seeking more friction. Despite your urging, she kept a meticulously slow pace, torturing you with need. She giggled and sat up, leaving your breasts cold against the elements. You moved a hand towards your core to give yourself relief, heat consuming your body and drenching your cunt. You weren't sure if it was the loss of blood, but you felt yourself becoming dizzier and more sensitive. The woman caught you by the wrist, denying your much-needed relief. You looked up at her in anguish, eyes begging for more. She looked hazy around the edges, her beautiful features alight with a soft glow, her eyes shining with near-perversion. "Hmm...that's very interesting." She mused, taking in the sight of your needy, writhing form. She blew on your core, causing you to moan. You felt incredibly sensitive, wanting- no, _needing_\- more. She suddenly plunged two fingers into your hot core, moving her digits in arcs and tracing torturously slow against your walls. Your back arched in pure ecstasy, skin glistening with perspiration. You could feel a tightness winding in your body, threatening to snap at any moment. Your juices coated her fingers, easily giving way for a third finger. She suddenly stopped, holding completely still inside you, a devilish smirk pulling at her mouth. You practically whined, gyrating your hips against her, seeking release. You couldn't take it anymore. With your good arm still held captive by her tight grip, you were forced to move your wounded one, wincing at the pain while rubbing yourself as quickly as you could. "Doesn't it hurt?" She asked sweetly, seemingly making mental notes about any and all of your actions. You said nothing but moaned with pure pleasure. Despite your futile attempts, she removed her digits from your aching pussy, grabbing your free hand and effectively removing any source of release. You whined, begging for her to help you, to touch you, to quench the fire. She smiled, loving the music of your gasping pleading. She held your wrists down with one hand, using the other two reinsert two fingers, pumping them aggressively into your heat. Her thumb rubbed painfully against your clit, bringing cries of pain and pleasure from your lips. Stars danced across your eyes as the tightness in your body snapped, sending wave after wave of pleasure rolling over you. Your figure became limp, panting and watching the woman with glazed eyes as she removed her fingers, inserting them into her own mouth and tasting your juices. Pulling out a notepad, she wrote with determination, not forgetting a single detail while it was still fresh. You heard her call someone forth. "Take her back with us." She said, excited with the results of her experiment. She pet your hair, sending tingles through your scalp. "We're going to be such good friends." She whispered happily. 


	5. Bakugo x Reader-Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo x Wolf Quirk!Reader requested by 🍞 with additions requested by TwilaOkami!
> 
> Tag warnings: Alpha/Beta/Omega, Breeding, A bit o' fluff c:
> 
> Bakugo is hit with a random quirk...which happens to be yours. It may have been exactly what you needed.

_A small child sat crying on the swings of the playground across from their apartment complex. Red and blue lights flashed in front of it while curious onlookers gathered around the yellow tape lines and whispered amongst themselves._

_"_ _Do you know what's going on?" "A couple was murdered by their son." "Really? How horrible..." "I heard it was the (L/N) family-" "Such a shame, they always-" "I never trusted them anyways, with quirks like that? No better than animals-"_

_The child could hear it all. Large wolf ears picked up on every word, though they drooped with sorrow, tail hanging limply. She knew what others thought of them; her whole family had. Yet they lived typical lives as heroes, they were always kind and helped out their neighbors with anything they could. They ignored the insults, the sneers of disgust as they walked by, the scent of fear that strangers gave off. The brother couldn't take it anymore. He sought the power to silence those who looked down on him, and the villains had given him just that. He had slaughtered his parents for trying to stop him. _

_"Hey brat!" A small, angry voice yelled. (Y/N) wiped her eyes, looking around to see a kid who looked just a bit older than her, with fuzzy blonde hair and glaring red eyes. "Yeah, you!" He shouted. "Stop crying, we're trying to play heroes and villains!" (Y/N) looked shocked, then mad from how he yelled at her. "Don't call me a brat, you're just a brat too!" She yelled back. "What was that, you damned brat?!" He stomped closer. She didn't reply, but stuck her tongue out at him. He charged at her, knocking her off the swing. They tumbled to the ground, kicking, hitting, and pulling each other's hair.   
_

_The two had been inseparable ever since. _

_\-----_

"(Y/N)." 

You felt a finger poke into your cheek. Your mouth twitched and you rolled over. 

"Oi! Wake up, brat!" 

Your eyes fluttered open and you groaned about the bright light of your agency's common room. You blinked a few times, your blurry vision starting to clear as you looked up at the person hovering over you. It was Bakugo, finally back from his mission. His wolf ears stood straight up, and he- _Wait, his what? Wolf ears? A tail?_... You were still sleeping, you concluded. You closed your eyes again and snuggled back into the couch. 

"**DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T SEE!**" He yelled, shaking you awake.

You quickly sat up, looking him over. Sure enough, the angry pomeranian sported a new set of ears and tail. You stared, mesmerized, a weird feeling stirring inside of you. You never thought you'd see someone with your quirk again, much less your best friend. Bakugo's arms were crossed, his tail wagging ever so slightly. '_Cute _' You thought. "What happened?" You asked, now wide awake with surprise. "A randomizer quirk." He huffed. "It should go away...at some point. But for now, how do you stand it? My senses are way too strong, it's crazy." 

You knew that feeling, you had experienced it yourself when your quirk first awakened. "You'll get used to it. Give it a few days." You said. Your eyes couldn't help but roam up and down his figure, taking in his new appearance. Your face felt flushed. He was still talking, but you couldn't hear him. You stood up in front of him and brought your hand to his ears, hesitating for a split second before petting them. They felt similar to yours, but more...rough, masculine. His hand grabbed your wrist and you snapped back to reality, looking into his eyes to see him staring intently at you. "What are you doing?" He asked lowly. You felt dizzy, getting warmer across your whole body, especially where...You shook your head to clear your thoughts, pushing yourself away from him and stepping back. 

You panted, knees getting weak as you fought the desire to get closer to him. '_What's happening to me_?' you thought. This feeling was completely foreign to you, it scared you. You took a few more steps back before turning and running to your dorm room. "(Y-Y/N)! Where are you going?" He called out after you. "Aren't you going to help me?" 

"You're an adult, help yourself!" You yelled back, reaching your door and slamming it behind you, bolting it shut. Your instinct told you to unlock it, let him in. _Alpha... _your blood cried out. You finally understood what was happening. 

\-----

Bakugo stood dumbstruck in the common room. The whole ordeal had been completely overwhelming for him; he was suddenly able to hear every little sound, from the neighbors arguing in their apartment three blocks away, to the flap of bird wings hundreds of feet in the air. And the smells...his mind wandered. He had always liked your smell, some floral sweetness that lingered when you walked. But now...now he could smell something different. _Something delicious_. A spicy scent mixed with your sweetness, pulling him in. When you had stood in front of him and pet his ears, it took nearly all of his self-control to not lean into you, push you to the ground and bury his nose into your soft neck and inhale deeply.

That same scent was now wafted from your room, overwhelmingly stronger than before, making his mouth water. His cock twitched in his pants. Without thinking, he took a step towards the smell. Then another. Before he knew it, he stood in front of your door, hand lifted to knock. He froze. His ears picked up the sound of you inside; small muffled moans that set his body on fire. Without knocking, he went for the door handle, barely controlling himself from breaking it down when he found it to be locked. 

"(Y/N). Open the door." He growled.

He heard whining and shuffling from inside before the door swung open, releasing a wave of that delicious scent that flooded his senses and took over his instincts.

\-----

"_(Y/N). Open the door._" You shivered. His command reverberated through your bones. You whined, finally giving in to your body and opening the door. Bakugo slammed the door behind him and was on you immediately, pulling you to him and trailing kisses down your neck that burned against your skin. In one movement, he tore open your shirt and bra, exposing your soft breasts. The shredded clothing fell from your shoulders as he pushed you back onto your bed, kneeling in between your legs so that his face was level with your chest. His lips brushed over your nipples, causing you to shudder. You wrapped your legs around his torso and ran your fingers through his hair as his kisses continued before his mouth connected with your bud. 

His tongue swirled over it before his newly sharpened teeth grazed over your skin, sending an electric shock over you. His hands gripped tightly onto your hips, holding you in place as you squirmed; the heat in your body becoming unbearable. Moisture pooled between your legs and you whined, feeling Bakugo smirk against you. He took his sweet time while need consumed you, tracing his tongue over your mounds, biting and sucking in a way that drove you crazy. You tried to move your hips against him but his hands held you firmly in place, intent on driving you to the edge of your will power. 

He started to kiss you again, making his way down your abdomen, his breath ghosting over your pussy as he skipped by it, instead placing deliberately delicate kisses along your inner thigh. A deep rumbling came from his chest as your heat grew more intense. You thought you might burn up, so badly needing friction against your wet cunt. You moved your hands to your legs, just barely touching yourself before Bakugo grabbed your wrists, tossing your legs over his shoulders and causing you to fall onto your back, his head now positioned dangerously close to your needy cunt. 

"Please...Bakugo..." You cried out, begging for him to touch you. Your words were like music to his ears and he could barely control himself, tongue immediately moving to your wet folds to taste your sweet honey, swirling around your oversensitive clit. You moaned out, some tension finally being relieved. He greedily lapped up your juices, the warm stimulation of his tongue mixed with the high of your heat quickly making you cum. The pleasure was immense, stars danced in your eyes. But the fire still lingered in your belly, almost worse than before. Bakugo's own fire raged, his instincts going wild.

He sat up between your legs, pulling his thick length free from his pants. Unable to wait any longer, he aligned with your entrance, shoving inside of you mercilessly as you were at the peak of your high. You gasped, the sudden fullness feeling so satisfying, so _right_. He groaned, pulling out to his tip before slamming back into you, shaking your whole body. He continued at a brutal pace, hitting just the right spots that made you dizzy and warm. His mouth connected with yours, your lips bringing you pleasure with their sensitivity. You both had waited so long for this kiss. It may have come in an unexpected way, but it may have just been the push you both needed. 

His pace became more frantic and deep, his knot-you realized, eyes wide- was beginning to swell inside you, filling you perfectly and sending you over the edge once more. He panted above you, pressing his forehead to yours as he quickly humped into you, spilling his seed inside and filling you to the brim, his knot holding him in place and making sure not a single drop spilled out. Your lips met again between heavy breaths as you two settled down, holding each other close. He peppered kisses all over your face, making you giggle.

"You know..." He whispered softly, his fingers lightly drawing circles over your shoulder. "I don't think I'd mind keeping this quirk for a while longer."


End file.
